Friends, Road Trips and Coffee
by ForeverPsycho
Summary: Chapter 4 is up! The story is a GrissomSara, CathWarrick, NickKez story by the way.... When half the team is in San Fransisco and they invite the other half for a holiday there would anyone expect a romance?
1. Chapter 1 How 'Bout It?

Friends, Road Trips and Coffee

Disclaimer: I don't own anything….

Authors Note: this is my first Fan Fic so don't expect it to be very good. I'm looking for someone to beta my stories as I write them so if anyone's interested email me PLEASE…

CHAPTER 1

"Cath, when is your next big holiday," asked Grissom. "Next week" she replied, "why?" "Because Sara has offered to let me stay with her when I go to San Francisco, she also said that you and Warrick are welcome to come as well if you like," Grissom said, "think about it."

Next Day.

"Well Cath, have you thought about it yet?" Grissom asked as soon as she walked in the door.

"Yes and I will go, if it's ok with Sara," Cath answered as she walked towards the locker room.

"It's fine with me" said a voice behind them.

"Sara?" said Catherine, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because of this really boring conference that all the supervisors on this side of the country have to go to," she answered, "it'll be great, I'll have to work a couple of days but Nick or Greg will be able to hang out with those days."

"When do you want me to come?" asked Catherine.

"Any time next week's really good" she replied.

Just then Warrick walked in, "Hey Sara, I can't wait until next week," he said.

"Me neither" Sara said, she was about to say more when her mobile rang…..

"Sara Sidle?"

"Hey Sara it's me"

"Hey Nick"

"Are the coming?"

"Yes. You got everything planed?"

"It's already for you when you get back"

"Good….. Any bad news"

"No… wait yes, Mike a fight with his Girlfriend, he has a couple of bruises, but nothing real bad"

"Has Grey blown-up the Lab yet?"

"No. At least I don't think so…"

Really big bang in the background

"Nick what just happened?"

"Greg just made one of his milkshakes and forgot to put the top on properly."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, except we're all covered in chocolate milkshake"

"It better be cleaned up by the time I get back"

"It will be, and Sara"

"Yes?"

"STOP LAUGHING!"

"Sorry Nick, see you in a couple of days"

"Bye"

"What was that about?" asked Warrick when Sara had hung up her phone.

"Oh just Nick giving his report and Greg blowing up the milkshake maker and covering everyone in Chocolate milkshake" she answered. "I've got to go pack-up my stuff so I can start driving home tonight"

"Ok bye Sara," said Grissom

"See you soon," said Catherine while giving her a hug.

"Bye Sara, call me when you get home" said Warrick.

"I will," promised Sara, "and I'll call all of you to confirm you coming to San Francisco."

After she had left Catherine said " It'll be good to see them again, I never thought I'd say this but I'm beginning to miss Greg and his bad music."

"Me too" agreed Warrick….


	2. Chapter2 Cars and big houses

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm a kid who has just finished her first term of high school, how could I own anything?

CHAPTER 2

Eight days after Sara had left Las Vegas, Catherine, Warrick and Grissom arrived in the beautiful San Francisco. After getting off the plane they argued where to go first. Catherine and Warrick wanted to go to the San Francisco Crime Lab to find Sara, and Grissom said that he wanted to strait to Sara's house. After 10 minutes of arguing they heard someone yelling "Hey guys, Catherine, Warrick over here."

They all turned around and saw Sara running up to them with Nick and Greg in tow. "Sorry we're so late, the main road's like a parking lot and somebody said that they knew a shortcut" said Sara looking accusingly at Greg.

"It's ok," said Warrick while giving her a hug.

After everyone had said hello Sara announced that after they had settled in that she would take them sight-seeing. Everyone agreed that was the best thing to do, so after they grabbed their luggage Sara led the group out to her car. When they saw Sara's car they dropped everything. I mean everything, Warrick's suitcase landed of Greg's foot. "When did you get a new car?" Warrick finally stuttered.

"Oh, I inherited it from my grandad who died three months ago" she answered, "who's coming with me and who's going with Nick?"

The car was a black Lamborghini Diablo VT, with red seats and a huge sound system.

"Blink boys or your eyes will dry up" Sara said when she noticed that they were staring at the car.

"I'll come with you Sara and the boys will go with Nick" said Catherine breaking the silence, "cool with me, what about you Nick?" she answered.

After driving for 40 minutes they arrived at Sara's house it was Catherine's turn to be really astounded, "now that's a house" she commented as the pulled up the drive.

When Grissom and Warrick got out of Nick's car Grissom said "I knew that your grandfather was rich but wow"

"Thank goodness Nick and I don't mind living here or Sara would be all alone on this big house," said Greg, and with that everyone laughed and went inside.

Authors Note: If you want to see where I got the idea for Sara's car, the website is http:

h t t p:w w w .l a m b o c a r s. c o m / c o t m / c 0 3 0 5. h t m

take out the spaces

for the house came from Al Capone's Florida house. If anyone knows where I can get a picture of this house can you tell me PLEASE.

Sorry about this chapter being so short.

Thanks

Sunny


	3. Chapter3 Time to meet my friends

Disclaimer: I really, really don't own CSI, but I wish I did………

Time to meet my friends.

As soon as the group had entered the house and set their bags down in the hall, Sara looked around in surprise, "I thought that Kez was home today, Nick?" she said.

"She is, I mean she was here when we left," he answered puzzled.

"At last you're back" said a voice from the top of the stairs.

"Hi Karen" said Grissom with a genuine smile on his face.

"Ohmigod, hi, it's so good to see you again" said Karen running down the stairs and giving her friend a hug.

"Guys this is Karen Blackstone, the other person who lives in this house," said Sara smiling at the two friends hugging, "Kez is the coroner at the lab and Nicky's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" said Catherine and Warrick together, Nick just smiled.

After the introductions had been made and everyone had dumped their stuff in their rooms Sara announced that now they were going sightseeing. When everyone had gotten their bags and hats they decided that for the time that they were in San Francisco the girls plus Greg would go in Sara's car and everyone else would go in Nick's car.

The first place they went was the crime lab because the Las Vegas travellers wanted to see how different the two labs were. The difference was clear as so as they stepped inside the building, the San Francisco lab was brighter, more laid back and it seemed that even though it was a government building there were no big politics worrying this place, no one kissing up to people or taking credit for team discoveries. Sara gave them the grand tour and everything was pretty much the same then Sara led them into the break room. The break room was larger that the one in Las Vegas with hundreds of small plant scattered around the room, there were four skylights and a set of French doors leading out onto a large balcony. "You guys just make yourself comfortable while I get something from my office," Sara said while walking towards the French doors.

"I'll come with you Sara," said Grissom following her, "I want to borrow a book from you." So Sara and Grissom left the room and while they were walking across the balcony silently, Grissom broke the silence unexpectedly with "are you going to Ben's funeral?"

He expected Sara to say yes immediately but it was nearly three minutes later when she answered probably. They entered Sara's office where she quickly grabbed up her laptop bag, a walkman, and three or four CD's, while she was doing this Grissom was scanning her bookshelves, he quickly grabbed one of the books off the shelf and asked Sara if she was ready. As they left the office they were bombarded with Catherine, Warrick and Greg, saying that there were some people to see both of them. Sara and Grissom exchanged looks and hurried to the break room where they were met by a Mrs. Thompson. "Hello Mrs. Thompson" Sara said politely but her friends quickly realised that she was being sarcastic.

"Hello Sunny" Mrs. Thompson replied using Sara's pet name.

"Don't call me that," Sara said testily, "You have no right to."

Mrs. Thompson ignored her comment and went on to say, "Are you coming to Ben's funeral?"

Sara didn't answer but quickly excused herself and left the room, Grissom followed knowing what was about to happen, Five minutes later the rest of the group came outside, spotted the two CSI's and quickly walked over to them. The first things they saw were that Sara had been crying and that Grissom had his arms around Sara. "Come on Sara," Grissom whispered, "lets go home, we'll finish sightseeing tomorrow."

Sara nodded and Grissom gently took her keys out of her hand and helped her up.

"I'll go with Nick and you drive Sara's car, ok?" said Kez to Grissom. He nodded and got into the car.


	4. Chapter 4 Sorry

Friends, road trips and coffee

Disclaimer: if I owned CSI do you think I'd be writing fanfic. No I wouldn't, I'd be writing CSI. But I don't so I'm writing fanfic.

An: sorry it's taken so long for me to update. Also the pairings are Grissom/Sara, Warrick/Cath, Nick/Kez and Greg/somebody I'm gonna make up soon.

Chapter 4: Sorry

It was the next dayuntil anyone saw Sara after they had got back to the house, Grissom had made sure no-one disturbed her. When Sara had come down stairs in the morning everyone was eating breakfast and talking about what they wanted to do today, but the room fell silent when she entered.

"I suppose you what an explanation for what happened yesterday," she said, no-one said anything but they all wanted to hear what she had to say. She sat down and started her story.

"The woman who came in yesterday is Mrs. Thompson, the mother of one of my best friends and.." she hesitated, "..my former fiancé. Greg's mouth dropped open, Nick spilt his coffee, Catherine choked on her toast and Warrick dropped the jar of marmalade.

"Fiancé?" they exclaimed together.

"Yes fiancé. He was killed in the line of duty three days ago, his mother and I never really got along and we split ages ago, we were just too different from each other. But we were best friends, even after we cancelled our engagement. Now everybody is asking me if I'm going to his funeral and everything. I just hate it and I lost it yesterday. Sorry if I ruined the afternoon." She finished and Grissom put his arm around her.

"Well now that's out in the open, Sara if your feeling better or good enough to go out, lets go sight seeing," announced Kez as she stood up and dragged Nick and Greg to the door.

"Ok," Sara agreed and stood up, "I'll just go and get changed."

Fifteen minutes later they all bundled up into Sara's, Nick's or Greg's cars and drove off towards the city centre.

"Ok guys," Sara said through the radio connecting the three cars, "let's see if Ian wants to come to."

Ian Stronghold, another of Sara's best friends, agreed strait away and joined Sara and Grissom in Sara's car.


End file.
